The Wayne State University School of Medicine at the Detroit Medical Center is submitting an application for renewal in the NICHD Multicenter Neonatal Research Network. The Division of Neonatal-Perinatal Medicine has both an inborn service at Hutzel Hospital (6000 deliveries, 55 bed NICU/Progressive Care Nursery) and an outborn service at Children?s Hospital of Michigan (45 bed NICU). The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine at Wayne State is currently a member of the NICHD Multicenter Materna/-Fetal Research Network (MFM). The Division of Clinical Pharmacology at Wayne State is currently a member of the NICHD Pediatric Pharmacology Research Unit (PPRU). The Wayne State site has additional capabilities of including two more Detroit Medical Center inborn hospitals (Sinai-Grace Hospital, 4000 deliveries and Huron Valley Hospital, 2000 deliveries) into the Neonatal Research Network with the site PI who is the Regional Director of the Detroit Medical Center?s Neonatal Programs. The Wayne State site has actively participated in the current NICHD Neonatal Research Network studies by contributing a greater number of subjects than the average enrollment per site. These studies include 1134 subjects enrolled in the Generic Database Study, 366 in the Follow-up Study, 28 in the Erythropoiten Study, 157 in the Magnesium Sulfate Study, and 61 in the Vitamin A Study. In two studies, the Wayne State site has far exceeded enrollment. These include the Early Inhaled Nitric Oxide Study, Wayne State has enrolled 32 of 203 subjects and the Network study on Hypothermia for Encephalopathy where Wayne State has enrolled 4 of 22 subjects. In the Maternal Lifestyle Study (4 sites), Wayne State has enrolled 43% of all infants enrolled in Phase II and III of the study. I n the current grant period, the Principal Investigator at the Wayne State University site, Dr. Seetha Shankaran, served as PI for the Antenatal Phenobarbital to Prevent IVH Study and is currently PI of the Induced Hypothermia for Encephalopathy Study. Strengthens of the Wayne State site include neonatal imagining abilities (PET and MRI), obstetric imaging capabilities, the fetal diagnosis and therapy program and ongoing collaboration with the NICHD MFMU Network and the NICHD PPRU Network.